


Open the Door

by noadventureshere



Series: The Observation of Trifles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Gen, I blame the devil-bot, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, coming home, inspired by a tweet, richard siken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: Sherlock has come home after his Hiatus but he still has to open the door.





	Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't set out to write this today but I was inspired by the Richard Siken Satan TwitterBot.  
> https://twitter.com/sikenpoems/status/860610909114433538
> 
> Not betad, barely edited. But I liked it anyway, so here you go.

You're in the hallway again. The radio is playing your favorite song.

You're in the hallway. Open the door again. Open the door.

Richard Siken Bot @sikenpoems 

***

 

Open the door Sherlock. He's waiting inside. You can smell his cooking, you want to open the door, pull up a chair & have it be like always.

 

But it's not the same. How can it be, you died, you're dead, he'll never forgive you this. Don't open it, you can't bear his disappointment.

 

The clatter in the kitchen stops. Oh, are you sobbing out loud? There's no time to hide away. He's there, the door is opening. You're scared. Even looking over the edge of a building, down the barrel of a gun, nothing frightened you more than this. He can destroy you in a second.

 

Or he can save you.

 

And he's crying, his hand clenching at the door frame, neither one of you speaks. It's 3 years silence weighing you down, 6 feet of earth on your ears. You're not sure who cries out, but the pain belongs to both of you. 4 storeys of falling and you finally land.

 

Hands together feeling pulses, gripping tight. Arms wrapped around each other, I cannot lose you again. Later there is yelling & more tears.

 

Now is the panic of an over boiling pot, laughter even though it's not funny. Laughter because, oh my god, you've come back, I hate you. I hate you, I love you. Bury me in your grave if you leave me again.

 

Let's just breathe together. Your heartbeat in my ears. Three years of sleepless nights & food that tastes of ash. Come, we'll make each other whole.

 

Time for all the words we've missed. Days of talking until our throats are hoarse. We will hold too tight & suffocate each other.

 

If I die again, let it be in your arms, loving you.

 

Open the door Sherlock.


End file.
